


Тайное оружие куноичи

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Team Tobirama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Патрулирование границы внезапно оказывается гораздо более захватывающим занятием, нежели это казалось юным Чиё и Хирузену.
Relationships: Chiyo/Sarutobi Hiruzen
Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096215
Kudos: 2





	Тайное оружие куноичи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544276) by [laurelsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsblue/pseuds/laurelsblue). 



> Примечание автора: «Это подарок для Nymbis с FF.net – ей хотелось фиков с Чиё. Тут можно также увидеть, как развивалась команда Тобирамы».

Где-то вдали, за горизонтом, уже слышится грохот сражений. Через шесть месяцев грянет Первая мировая война шиноби. А когда она закончится, будут образованы новые страны, призванные обособить друг от друга пять великих наций, что кардинально изменит политический ландшафт.  
  
Но все это пока что в будущем.  
  


***  
\- Сэнсей, мы уже на месте?  
  
Тобираме даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это сказал. Хомуре катастрофически недостает выносливости. Тем не менее, тот длинный марш-бросок, что остался за плечами, они проделали в срок.  
  
\- Стоп!

Секунду спустя все присоединяются к нему, опустившись на землю. Кохару роется в своей сумочке для оружия, в то время как мальчишки усиленно делают вид, что не замечают ее. 

Тобирама мысленно вздыхает: хорошо хоть, Кохару не питает нежных чувств ни к одному из этих двух! Ни от нее, ни от Хомуры, учитывая их «гражданское» прошлое, он не ждал никаких выдающихся достижений. Но эта девочка сумела себя неплохо зарекомендовать, причем уже давно. Если бы еще и Хомура почаще доказывал, что действительно заслуживает права носить жилет чуунина, Тобирама как наставник был бы совершенно счастлив. 

Через десять минут они снимаются с привала. Конечный пункт назначения – пост на границе между Страной огня и Страной ветра. Там патрульная команда с нетерпением ждет сменщиков. 

К тому моменту, когда они принимают пост и заступают на службу, Тобирама окончательно смиряется с тем, что ближайшие две недели вынужден будет провести в компании трех скучающих двенадцатилетних подростков.  
  
***  
На пятый день их дежурства Хирузен замечает по сторону границы двух шиноби из Суны. Мужчина несет на спине большой свиток. У девочки за плечами заметен большой, туго спеленутый сверток. 

Почувствовав, что их заметили, оба останавливаются.

Мужчина бросает настороженный взгляд на их сэнсея:

\- Сенджу!

\- Чикамацу!

Девочка окидывает команду Тобирамы пренебрежительным взглядом, и Хирузен закипает от злости. Непонятно даже, кто она такая – на ее одежде нет никаких клановых знаков.

Сэнсей жестом велит им подойти, и все трое тут же подчиняются. 

\- Это мои генины – Хирузен, Хомура и Кохару, – говорит он, указывая на каждого поочередно. – Дети, это Мондзаэмон Чикацу из Суны. 

Они возмущены тем, что их обозвали детьми, и не прочь высказать это, но сэнсей говорит сейчас с ними непререкаемым тоном а-ля «заткнись-сопляк-и-веди-себя-прилично». Кроме того, он представил им того шиноби полным именем и даже указал, из какой тот деревни. Стало быть, это какой-то важный и могущественный человек. 

Девочка встает рядом с Мондзаэмоном, и тот представляет ее как свою ученицу Чиё.

***  
С того времени при патрулировании Хирузен иногда замечает Чиё, которая наблюдает за ними со своей стороны границы. На четвертый раз он не выдерживает и решает, что хватит ему уже делать вид, будто ее там вовсе нет.  
  


***  
Чиё беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам. Мальчишка внезапно исчез из виду! А ведь она ему не доверяет…  
  
Она оборачивается, чтобы поглядеть, не скрылся ли он в том направлении – и сталкивается с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
Попытка резкого отступления заканчивается для нее неудачно. Позади оказывается камень – возможно, единственный на всю округу. Чиё спотыкается об этот камень и теряет равновесие.

  
***  
У Хирузена есть всего мгновение, чтобы рассмотреть ее лицо и заметить, какие удивительно алые у нее губы, прежде чем она, выбросив вперед руку, вцепляется в его рубашку, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
  
К несчастью, она несколько тяжелее его (сэнсей хмурится, когда Кохару ест больше него, что случается нередко – но он же не виноват, что так разборчив в еде!), поэтому он, не устояв, валится на землю, а она падает на него сверху. Их губы твердо прижимаются друг к другу.  
  
Она слегка краснеет, а он ощущает какое-то странное покалывание в губах. Это ощущение быстро распространяется на остальные части его тела, и он, возмущенный, испепеляет ее взглядом.  
  
\- Идиот! Тебе еще повезло, что я обычно ношу не сильно парализующую одежду, – огрызается она, прежде чем взвалить его на плечо.  
  
***  
Укладывая мальчишку на землю по его сторону границы, Чиё гонит прочь мысли о том, как же глупо она подставилась. Через несколько часов действие яда пройдет, но этот случай станет парню уроком, заставив его помнить о тайном оружии куноичи. Зато ей самой выпало куда худшее наказание – быть замеченной им. 

Кукловод не может позволить себе быть обнаруженным на местности. Это происшествие доказало, что ее навыки маскировки далеки от совершенства. 

Но тем не менее, думает она, касаясь пальцем губ, ее первый поцелуй был не так уж и плох.

  
2019


End file.
